memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 2/Mission to the Arctic Circle
(Earth, Arctic Circle) The Delta Flyer II is flying towards the debris area. (Shuttle, aft compartment) Typhuss looks at Dana and Karen and Helen. You better put on your cold weather suits says Typhuss as he looks at them. They gear up when the com activates. Guys we're approaching the outer edge of the defense grid this is as close I can get you without being shot down Admiral Martin says over the com. The back door of the Delta Flyer II opens. (Outside of shuttle) Typhuss, Karen, Dana and Helen pile out of the Flyer. I'll pick you up when the mission is done John says over Typhuss's combadge. All right and be very careful with the Flyer says Typhuss as he looks at Helen. I will Typhuss I'll keep her out of sight in the clouds until you need extraction Flyer out John says on Typhuss's combadge. The strike team moves out and heads towards the base of the Section 31 organization as Typhuss looks through the exographic targeting sensor of a TR-116a tactial sniper rifle. So, how many are in the base Helen says as she looks at Typhuss. A lot of them and why aren't we using phasers says Typhuss as he looks at Helen. She looks at him. You got an issue with the TR-116a? Helen says as she looks at Typhuss. Yeah I do, it uses bullets we didn't come here to kill them we came to stop them says Typhuss as he looks at Helen. She looks at him. In the bag Helen says as she looks at Typhuss. Its not going fit in the bag, we don't have time for this says Typhuss as he looks at Helen. (Section 31 base) The doors open and a stun grenade rolls into the room and knocks the guards out and the strike team moves into the building, as Typhuss looks at his tricorder. The thalaron generator is down that hallway to left, first door on the right says Typhuss as he looks at Karen and Juliet. The team moves out heading towards the doors. How many people are in the room? Magnus asked as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at his tricorder. 9 people says Typhuss as he looks at Helen. Typhuss gets out a stun grenade and opens the door slowly and rolls the device into the room and it goes off, Typhuss, Helen, Karen, and Juliet move into the room and are surrounded by Romulan soldiers aiming their disruptors at them along with Section 31 agents aiming their phaser rifles at the team. I know what you are doing says Typhuss as he looks at the Section 31 agents. Their shocked by seeing John in a Section 31 uniform. You son of a bitch, you are a member of Section 31 and you call yourself my friend says Typhuss as he looks at John. He's a clone of the Admiral Director Maybourne says as he looks at the team. Well say goodbye to your clone says Typhuss as he looks at Director Maybourne and aims his TR-116a tactial sniper rifle at the clone of John. Then the TR-116a is shot out of his hands by a Romulan solider and the team is disarmed and taken away.